Error
by Natsumi-Dungeon
Summary: A veces los sistemas presentan un error en la programación, pero cuando se trata de John, Harold no puede evitar tener un colapso total de sistemas…sobre todo cuando él le mira así.


**ERROR**

A veces los sistemas presentan un error en la programación, pero cuando se trata de John Harold no puede evitar tener un colapso total de sistemas…sobre todo cuando le mira así.

Allí estaba, programando con todos sus dedos volando sobre las teclas y completamente concentrado en su labor, cuando noto una sensación muy familiar…la mirada de John sobre él, como de costumbre tarta de no hacerle caso al millón de mariposas que arman una fiesta en su estomago, porque es demasiado adulto para sentirse atraído y tonto, cual adolescente de 14 años. Esto no le puede estar pasando a él…y como buen programador hacerse creer que es solo un **ERROR** en la programación habitual de su vida, pero la verdad es que cada vez que John sale a exponer su vida por salvar la de un ciudadano inocente su corazón se atora en su garganta.

La vez que la CIA le disparo casi murió de un infarto de pensar que el estaba solo y herido. Voló hacia el como un demente, le consiguió un bonito departamento para que se recuperara y muy convenientemente había un numero con ese mismo domicilio…él le había hecho creer que estaba allí por trabajo, pero fue una mera coincidencia…de algún modo LA MAQUINA era su amiga por haberle facilitado una misión tan conveniente…allí John le enseño una micro técnica de defensa persona, le hizo **EL MISMO** con sus propias manos una llave maestra. La misión fue un éxito…y de alguna manera los acerco más. Pero eso Harold se dijo a si mismo que toda esa aventura **NO SIGNIFICABA NADA** para John, que él era un súper agente entrenado…que no repararía en alguien tan insignificante como él.

Cada día pasaba por la biblioteca a buscarle, lo invita a trotar muy temprano a manera de animarle por trabajar toda la noche por el bien de los ciudadanos, solía ser el primero que veía en la mañana y al último que veía en la noche, lo que lograba con esa conducta era que se concentrara en él…aun más si se podía y se sintiera como una jovencita enamorada, lo único que Harold quería era patearse a si mismo… Pero cada vez le era más difícil respirar si lo tenía cerca, pues John solía no ser muy consciente de lo que ES el espacio personal, eso le ponía a Harold los pelos de punta. Además que las contracciones dolorosas del palpitar incesante de su corazón se transforman en una verdadera tortura cuando le observa en peligro. John era su ángel, lo dejaba ir a la Tierra a salvar a los mortales, de algún modo.

John no ayudaba para nada a su salud emocional, pues llegaba con una tacita de su Té favorito, muy temprano para ver la tarea del día, pero a la vez a verle a él, trataba de emboscarlo en el cafetín para poder desayunar con él y al estar siempre a su alrededor como un cometa persiguiendo a un Sol…Harold se quedaba sin fuerzas para seguir convenciéndose a si mismo que esto no significaba nada, sino que era un **ERROR**. Aunado al simple hecho de que sin él no se sentía seguro, que era el único que lo podía sacar de su madriguera sin miedo al mundo luego de su secuestro…se comenzaba a sentir como una damisela de nuevo y solo quería golpearse con las paredes por permitir que tales emociones de colaran en su ***SISTEMA***.

Una misión peligrosa, un disparo y una herida, John pierde el conocimiento y Harold solo enloquece, lo vuelve a llevar a curar y lo trae a su Loft a cuidarlo con esmero, es la hora ya, pero no ha salido ningún numero…usara ese respiro para cuidar de él.

-John por favor…lucha una vez más, por mí te lo suplico…no me dejes, sé que no me correspondes, pero no se qué haría sin ti_ le susurra en un momento de desesperación…mas para sí mismo que para Reese.

-No iré a ningún lado_ le devuelve John en con los ojos aun cerrados. A Harold casi le da un ataque, ha escuchado lo que ha dicho, esta consiente…***CRISIS DEL SISTEMA***.

-Que bueno que ya estés consiente_ dice en un intento de volver todo a la normalidad, tratando de sonar severo como siempre. Y trata de incorporarse, ya que se encontraba apoyado en el borde de la cama cuidando de él, pero una muy fuerte mano le detiene sujetándolo firmemente por la muñeca.

-No huyas Harold, no quiero tener que perseguirte_ Esto deja a Harold de piedra.

-No sé de qué habla Sr. Reese_ dice fingiendo demencia.

John abre sus hermosos ojos y le mira paralizándole por completo con una de esas sonrisas que derriten glaciares y le dice:

-Harold ven aquí_ indicándole que se siente donde estaba antes a su lado.

-Sr. Reese-

-Antes que digas algo inteligente y muy torpe, para huir de mí… quiero que sepas, que numero uno, sí he estado escuchándote todo el tiempo y dos no pienso dejarte jamás_ esto le seca la garganta Harold, se le hace un nudo en ella y balbucea, pero no habla.

-No dirás nada?_ le interroga John nuevamente.

-No sé qué decir_ admite Harold.

-Solo di…te quiero John_ le susurra.

-QUE!?_ exclama Harold…alarmas sonando en su cabeza ***SISTEMAS COMPROMETIDOS*** - ***CAOS OPERATIVO***

-Dilo Harold, para poder contestarte que también **TE QUIERO**_ a Harold casi le da un ataque, se le aguan los ojos, está casi catatónico, no sabe qué hacer o decir. Así que John para ayudarle le toma por el cuello y lo hala hacia el con firmeza, pero con suavidad a la vez logrando que sus ojos estén a la misma altura.

-Dime me quieres…porque sé que lo haces_ dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?_ dijo Harold en un hilo de voz.

-Porque cuando te miro lo siento…dímelo… ahora_

-Te quiero John…mucho_

-Y yo a ti Harold_ dijo sonriéndole.

-Creí que si lo decía… me odiarías_ admitió el más bajito.

-Yo sentí que mientras más me acercaba a ti más me huías…y no sé porque pero eso te hace adorable, además me gusta perseguir presas y lo sabes_

-Eres un predador_ dijo Harold mientras se aventuraba a acariciar levemente el cabello del ex-agente.

-Eres escurridizo…demasiado listo y muy serio, pero todas esas cosas me gustan en ti_

-Y tu eres muy curioso y te metes donde nadie te llamo_ dijo inflando los cachetes en una aptitud infantil.

-Sé que eso también te gusta de mi_ dijo al tiempo que lo halaba por el cuello capturando sus labios en el proceso y haciéndolo su prisionero envolviéndolo en las mismas sabanas con las que estaba arropado. Harold solo se dejo hacer y se quedo allí en medio de su pecho agradeciendo a todos los dioses de que ese hombre junto a él estaba vivo. Una hora después trato de escabullirse de entre sus brazos, pero no sin ser descubierto por su adorable **ASISTENTE**.

-A dónde vas?_ dijo serio y mirándole a los ojos.

-Es hora de tu medicina para el dolor, debo darte tu antibiótico y traerte de comer_ dijo mirándolo el suelo avergonzado. John le soltó entonces y tomándolo de la barbilla le dio un tierno beso en los labios y le dijo:

-Ve a cuidarme entonces…no te alejes de mi ¿está claro?_ dijo con ese tono de novio celoso.

-Si_ dijo más animado, sintiéndose como novia adolescente.

El genio informático preparo todo, regresó para atender a su herido y mientras revisaba el estado de sus heridas sus manos llenas de preocupación temblaban, no sabía cómo podía alguien humano soportar tanto daño y seguir de pie. John al darse cuenta…toma sus manos con cariño y solo las deja reposar sobre su pecho…Harold muerto de preocupación y vergüenza solo se queda muy quieto, tiene miedo de lastimarle aun mas y sus ojitos bajo sus gafas solo miran el suelo abochornados, para no pensar en lo firme y cálido que se siente le pecho de John bajo sus muy poco fuertes manos y en que no debería estar pensando en eso en este momento, en el que su adorado John se encuentra herido.

-Siempre quise tener tus manos así_ dijo de pronto John. Harold mirando entonces de forma interrogante.

-Qué?_

-Es que…Siempre estas tecleando…o leyendo y tus manitas están por todas partes menos donde las quiero_

-En donde las necesitas?_ pregunta Harold dulcemente.

-Sobre mí_ responde John de forma suave y descarada. Claro que en consecuencia solo logra que a Harold le dé un mini-infarto y su cerebro SUPER DOTADO se funda y ninguno de los **SISTEMAS** responda. Aprovechándose de sus estado momentáneo John toma los labios del genio por asalto y robándole todo el oxigeno de los pulmones le deja aun peor que antes. Luchando por huir de sus besos, sonrojado y casi sin OXIGENO en medio de un ataque de **CULPA** y **CORDURA** el programador exclama.

-NO…no John no puedo permitir que esta locura continúe…es un error_

-En serio?...crees que quererme es un error Harold? La vida no es una computadora, no puedes programarlo todo_ le dice John sometiéndolo contra la cama con su fuerza sobrehumana dejándole sin aliento sin escondite.

-Es tu culpa…siempre siendo como eres…_susurra

-A sí que es mi culpa, nunca se me había acusado de algo así. Entonces me amas y es mi culpa…Hummmm. Si me quieres…y no hay nada que hacer, por qué te resistes?_

-Tengo miedo _ admite.

-Entonces no lo tengas, recuerda que estoy aquí para cuidarte, amarte, protegerte, en las buenas, en las malas y hasta que la muerte nos separe_ dice al tiempo que valiéndose de su postura dominante y lo frágil que es Harold comienza a arrebatarle la indecisión a besos. Terminando con sus acciones y palabras de **FUNDIR EL SISTEMA.**


End file.
